Warframes
Warframes are the name of the exo-armors/exoskeletons used in the Warframe universe. They protect the wearer with regenerating shields while allowing him or her to use special abilities such as faster movement speed, higher jumping heights or control over elemental forces. Poll What warframe seems overpowered to you? Ash Banshee Ember Excalibur (and Prime) Frost Loki Mag Nyx Rhino Saryn Trinity Volt Overview The Warframes are used to delineate "Classes/Character Roles", like many other multiplayer games. Some Warframes feature many support skills that are valuable in a team situation while other Warframes rely on skills that focus on dispatching enemies. New players start by using an Excalibur exo-armor during the tutorial session, after which they are given a choice to start the game using either Excalibur, Loki, or Mag. There are additional warframes to choose from after this point. These can either be purchased as blueprints with credits or purchased with platinum. If purchased with credits the warframe must be built with various parts and the separate pieces' blueprints must be found in missions, mainly from boss drops. If purchased with platinum, the warframe is ready to use with an Orokin Reactor attached, and thus is "supercharged" as soon as it is purchased. Leveling Up Warframes level up with affinity as the player progresses throughout missions by getting kills, being near allies getting kills and completing objectives and challenges. As the warframe levels up, points are added that can be spent on the modification (mods) slots. Mods can increase shields, armor ,health etc... Warframes cannot be leveled past 30. Warframes posses different playstyles. Some are heavy and are used more offensively such as the Rhino. Others are support units such as the Trinity. Then there are the caster type, like Ember. Before purchasing a warframe, it is wise to know most play differently and offer a diverse set of strengths and weaknesses. Health Health represents how much damage a warframe can take before dying. How much health a player has is indicated as a numeric value at the top right of the screen. When a player's health is being drained, the screen's edges will begin to flash red at a pulse. When a player gets below 10% health, a loud, heart beat like sound will also begin to pulse. Before Health can be effected, a player's shields must first be depleted, there are a few exceptions. Toxic Ancients' and Noxious Crawlers poison and Powerfists punches will bypass shields. On the other hand, some damage will not damage a player's health, but only affect shields. Healing Health does not generally regenerate. The only excyer's name. Downed players will also appear on the mini-map as a red cross. While a player is being revived, a blue bar will replace the red bar and increase. Once full, the player is revived and may resume using all equipment and powers as normal. Death and Revival Upon reaching 0 health in solo mode or otherwise being a single player in a mission, or if team mates fail to get to a fallen Tenno before the red bar is depleted, the player must either revive or forfeit the game immediately. Players may reenter games with team mates in them afters can be purchased at 3 per revive missing by navigating to the arsenal, under the warframe selector. Every player will start the day with 4 revives for each warframe. Revives refill at 5:00 GMT. Not more than 4 revives can be held at a time. More revives can be purchased at 3 per revive missing by navigating to the arsenal, under the warframe selector. Energy Energy is used as a source from which warframe abilities draw. Abilities use varying amounts of energy. All warframes have three light abilities using less than 100 energy, and one ability (often called an "Ult") that uses 100 energy. Every warframe has a starting amount of energy of 50 and a total cap that varies with the frame, its selected upgrades, and mods. Energy is not normally regenerating. Energy can be replenish in game with the Blue Orbs pickups for 25 energy, with the Energy Siphon Artifact at a rate of 1 energy per 2 seconds per player with the same selected artifact, or by damaging targets designated by Trinity's Energy Vampire. Ancient Disruptors can drain all of a player's energy with a single hit. Armor Armor is a flat reduction of damage. Armor only affects health and does not affect shields. Armor can be increased with mods at a percentage of the starting armor.No amount of armor can reduce damage to lower than 1 (needs confirmation). Rhino's Iron Skin does not grant armor, but rather makes the frame invincible. Shields Shields are a protective layer of warframes. They take damage first (except from poision or powerfists) and do regenerate. The cap of each warframe my be different and can be increased with mods. The recharge rate of each frame may be different (needs confirmation), and can be increased with mods. Shields can be drained by Corpus Leech Ospray and Grineer Nervos, but they will not drain your health. Sentinels also have shields which the Leech Osprays can drain. The Sheild Restore consumable can restore 150 shields for 100. Trinity will restore all health and shields with Blessing. Origins The name "warframes" comes from a 1950's Boeing (Company) WWII research project equipping WWII soldiers with exoskeletons. Origins of the word "Warframes" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GpEzdNSlZvU&hd=1&t=31s Sources Category:Warframes